Sakura Cursed Card
by Rincita
Summary: Han pasado 4 años desde los acontecimientos dados en Clear Hen cuando Sakura comienza a tener sueños. Un hombre misterioso, nuevas cartas… Tomoeda está en peligro una vez más y Sakura tiene que encontrar esas cartas, pero… ¿a qué precio?


**Sakura Cursed Card**

 **Prólogo**

* * *

 _Dónde… ¿Dónde estoy?_

La chica abrió lentamente los ojos para encontrarse levitando sobre una ciudad, concretamente, en Tomoeda. Pero, en comparación a la ciudad en la que vivía con su familia y amigos, esta se encontraba destruida. Las casas derrumbadas y en llamas, como si hubiera caído un meteorito.

- _¿Esto es… un sueño?_ -se decía para sí misma mirando a su alrededor para encontrar, en uno de los pocos edificios que permanecía en pie, a una persona. Por su forma se trataba de un hombre adulto, sin embargo, no podía ver de quién se trataba por una neblina ocultaba su identidad. Y eso no era todo, pues, miraba fijamente al lugar donde se encontraba ella-. _¿Has sido tú quien ha hecho todo esto?_

Aquella persona permaneció en silencio, no obstante, decidió actuar alzando su brazo en su dirección, con una cosa en su mano: una carta. Algo murmuró, pues en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, de la carta surgió un gran dragón negro que se dirigía directamente hacia ella.

Trató de moverse, pero no podía. Era como si la estuvieran controlando de tal manera que permaneciera inmóvil. Cuando volvió a mirar, vio como el dragón ya estaba cerca de ella y abría su hocico mostrando sus afilados dientes. Entonces, vio todo negro.

 _Sakura… ¡Sakura!_

-¡Despierta, Sakura!

Abrió los ojos de golpe y se encontró con que estaba tirada en el suelo de su habitación, con la manta desperdigada junto a ella.

-Menos mal, estabas teniendo una pesadilla y aunque te intentaba despertar no reaccionabas.

Sakura miró sobre su cama y se encontró con cierto "peluche de felpa", mirándola con semblante preocupado.

-Kero… siento haberte preocupado -se disculpó.

-¿Quieres contarme qué ocurría en tu sueño? ¿O prefieres esperar a contármelo después de tu primer día de clases?

La chica se giró hacia su mesita de noche, donde se encontraba cierto despertador que marcaba las ocho de la mañana.

-¡Maldición! ¡Solo tengo media hora! -se puso de pie de un salto y comenzó a cambiarse apresuradamente.

-Ains… estas a un año de ir a la universidad y aún sigues levantándote como si estuvieras en primaria -comentó Kero antes de que del cielo cayera la parte de arriba del pijama de Sakura. Cuando retiró la prenda de encima vio que estaba lista con su uniforme escolar. La chica había cambiado desde secundaria. Su altura había aumentado ligeramente, viéndose como la chica de dieciséis que era y se había dejado crecer el cabello castaño por encima de los hombros-. ¿Estás lista?

-Casi -contestó caminando hacia el joyero que estaba en su escritorio. La abrió y de allí sacó el colgante de su báculo para entonces ponérselo-. Ya estoy.

-Pues corre, porque si no, no llegas.

La castaña salió disparada de su habitación, con maletín escolar en mano, y bajó a la cocina, donde se encontró con su desayuno preparado y una caja de obento al lado de una nota. Tomó el papel y leyó atentamente:

" _Sakura,_

 _Te he dejado el desayuno preparado. No me esperes a cenar, voy a quedarme hasta tarde en la universidad._

 _Te quiere,_

 _Papá_ "

Se encogió de hombros recordando que su padre seguía trabajando duro en la universidad mientras lo compaginaba con investigaciones arqueológicas que habían iniciado dos años atrás. Fue entonces que se dio cuenta de otra cosa más.

-Se me hace extraño… es la primera vez que no recibo un comentario de mi hermano en mi primer día de clases.

Y tenía razón. Pues Touya, a causa de su trabajo se había mudado a un apartamento compartido con Yukito dos meses atrás.

-Espera, no me puedo quedar mirando a las musarañas -pensó para entonces empezar a comer su desayuno. En un par de minutos ya había terminado y guardo su obento en su bolsa.

-Me voy, mamá -se despidió la chica mirando la fotografía de su madre-. ¡Adiós!

Y tras esto, se dirigió rápidamente a la puerta y salió de allí.

-Menos mal que soy buena en los deportes, porque si no… -decía para sí misma.

Sakura corría por las calles de Tomoeda a gran velocidad para llegar a su escuela, el paisaje de su alrededor era hermoso, pues los árboles estaban teñidos de rosa a causa de la floración de los cerezos en primavera. Le habría gustado permanecer un poco más allí, pero si se quedaba no llegaría a tiempo.

-¡Sakura!

Delante de ella, se hallaba cierta chica peliazabache, que la saludaba con la mano alzada.

-¡Buenos días, Tomoyo! -saludó la castaña cuando se llegó frente a ella. Su amiga también había crecido, pero a pesar de la edad, seguía siendo la Tomoyo que conocía desde pequeña-. ¿Ya has visto en que clase estamos?

-Aún no, estaba esperando a verlo juntas.

-Pues vamos entonces.

Caminaron hacia el tablón de anuncios de la escuela, donde se encontraban todas las listas con la distribución de las clases. Y, tras buscar atentamente el grado, lograron encontrar sus nombres.

-3-A… -murmuró Sakura.

-Estamos en la misma clase -comentó felizmente Tomoyo mientras apretaba sus manos-. Tendré un año más para poder grabarte de cerca.

Su amiga sonrió ligeramente avergonzada cuando entonces notó la presencia de alguien muy familiar a su lado, haciendo sonreír a la muchacha.

-Hola, Syaoran -saludó volteándose. El chico se volvió hacia ella con una sonrisa. Con sus dieciséis años, el castaño había dejado la niñez para volverse un joven alto y apuesto, pero seguía manteniendo la esencia que enamoró a Sakura años atrás. Desde los sucesos de las cartas transparentes, finalmente pudieron convertirse en una pareja como otra cualquiera, llevando así 3 años en una relación.

-Buenos días -saludó. Su voz se había agravado a causa de la edad-, ¿ya os habéis localizado en la lista?

-Estamos en la clase 3-A -respondió Tomoyo por su amiga.

-Al parecer nuestro último curso vamos a estar juntos en la misma aula -comentó.

-¿E-enserio? -preguntó asombrada Sakura con la cara completamente sonrojada como si se tratase de su yo de hace cuatro años. Desde que llegó de Hong Kong, la pareja estuvo en clases separadas, solamente coincidiendo en los almuerzos junto a Naoko, Chiharu y Yamazaki. Syaoran asintió con la cabeza.

-Así es.

-¡Es genial! -exclamó la pelinegra con los ojos brillantes de la emoción-. ¡Podré grabar a la linda Sakura con Syaoran en su último año antes de entrar a la universidad!

La chica comenzó a reír a la vez que la pareja la observaba en silencio, notablemente avergonzados.

-Entonces, ¿vamos? -preguntó el castaño tímidamente, recibiendo una afirmación por parte de ella.

El trio llegó a la clase, encontrándose con algunas caras conocidas y otras más desconocidas.

-Vaya -comenzó a decir Tomoyo-, al parecer Chiharu, Yamazaki y Naoko no están.

-Al parecer les ha tocado en otra clase -respondió Syaoran.

-Es una lástima, habría sido genial haber coincidido todos juntos -habló Sakura apenada.

-Al menos podremos verlos en el almuerzo -trató de animarla su amiga.

-Tienes razón…

En ese momento, su nuevo tutor había llegado a la clase.

-Chicos, vamos a empezar con las clases.

Los tres se sentaron en los sitios que encontraron disponibles. Mientras que Sakura había encontrado un asiento cerca de la ventana, Tomoyo lo encontró unas mesas más adelante, y Syaoran detrás de la castaña… y por cortesía de su amiga camarógrafa.

El profesor comenzó a presentar todo lo que darían a lo largo del curso bajo la atención de los alumnos, a excepción de Sakura, la cual seguía pensando en lo sucedido en su sueño.

-Ese sueño era tan extraño… -pensó. Entonces, se dio cuenta que, aquella persona, tenía algo que le resultaba sumamente familiar. Pero prefirió no darle mucha importancia. Al fin y al cabo, era un sueño, ¿no?

Al tratarse del primer día del curso escolar, les permitieron salir antes de tiempo a los del último año, por lo que aprovecharon a encontrarse con sus amigos de la otra clase.

-¡Hey, aquí!

El trio avanzó hacia Chiharu, Yamazaki y Naoko, quienes les esperaban a la salida del edificio.

-¡Hola! -saludó la castaña cuando se encontraban junto a ellos.

-Sentimos haceros esperar, el tutor no nos dejaba salir -siguió Tomoyo.

-No os preocupéis, no llevamos mucho tiempo esperando -contestó Naoko. La chica además de su altura, se había dejado crecer el pelo hasta debajo de los hombros y sus gafas eran más pequeñas en comparación a las que llevaba años atrás.

-Es una lástima que no podamos estar juntos en este último año antes de ir a la universidad -habló esta vez Chiharu. Se había soltado el cabello, dejando ver claramente que lo tenía con ligeras ondas.

-Hablando de universidad -interrumpió Yamazaki. El chico era quien había cambiado más. Había crecido bastante en altura, superando a Syaoran como por una cabeza de diferencia. Su voz también se había hecho más grave y su cara estaba ligeramente cubierta por el vello-. ¿Sabéis que en las pruebas de acceso además de exámenes escritos hacen pruebas físicas?

-¿Pruebas físicas? -repitieron al unísono Sakura y Syaoran.

-Así es -asintió-. Son las pruebas más importantes para aprobar, teniendo un 80% en comparación de la escrita. Consiste en hacer 100 flexiones, 100 abdominales y 100 sentadillas en 20 minutos, además de correr 10 kilómetros y...

Un ligero golpe en el hombro por parte de Chiharu interrumpió al chico mientras le decía:

-¿No eres lo suficientemente mayor como para dejar de decir esas cosas? No os preocupéis chicos, no es más que otra…

-H-Hay que dar lo mejor en los exámenes -le dijo castaña.

-¡Sí! -asintió el muchacho.

-Estos chicos siguen siendo igual de inocentes -comentó Tomoyo bajo las miradas inocentes de sus dos amigos-. Dejando eso de lado, ¿os apetece ir a comer crepes? He oído de una cafetería que las hacen y que están muy buenas.

-Lo siento, pero no podemos -respondió Yamazaki.

-Es que estamos terminando de mudarnos -continuó Chiharu?

-¿Eh? -dijo sorprendida Sakura-. ¿Acaso...?

-Llevamos viviendo dos semanas en un apartamento. Es un poco pequeño, pero lo justo como para vivir dos personas.

-Increíble -dijo la pelinegra.

-Si necesitáis cualquier cosa no dudéis en decirnos -habló Naoko.

-¿Tú quieres venir?

-Lo siento, pero tengo que terminar unos capítulos de mi novela. La editorial está impaciente para que le entregue más páginas.

-Es una lástima… -dijo apenada la castaña.

-La próxima vez vayamos allí.

Después de ponerse de acuerdo, los jóvenes se fueron de allí, dejando solos a Sakura, Tomoyo y Syaoran.

-Entonces, ¿vamos? -preguntó Sakura, recibiendo una afirmación por parte del chico. Sin embargo, cuando Tomoyo iba a hablar, su teléfono empezó a sonar.

-Perdón -se disculpó- ¿sí? Ah, hola, mamá.

La chica comenzó a responder a su madre con monosílabos bajo la atenta mirada de sus amigos.

-Sí. Está bien -colgó-. Lo siento, pero me ha surgido un imprevisto.

-Oh…

-La próxima vez vayamos todos juntos. Y, además -entonces, la chica se acercó a la castaña para susurrarle al oído-, así os dejo a ti y a Syaoran un poco de tiempo a solas.

-¿EH? -exclamó sonrojada. Antes de que pudiera cuestionarla, Tomoyo salía corriendo de allí, dejando a la pareja a solas-. Bueno…

La muchacha se giró para mirar a su pareja para encontrarse con que estaba mirándola fijamente con una sonrisa.

-¿Vamos?

-Pero, Tomoyo no nos ha dicho que cafetería era…

-Podemos dar un paseo, al menos… Si quieres.

-Sí, claro -tras decir esto, Sakura tomó de la mano a Syaoran y la arrastró consigo-. Vamos.

Al final, la pareja optó por caminar por las calles de Tomoeda, quedándose mirando los escaparates de las tiendas y más tarde se dirigieron al parque pingüino.

-Por curiosidad -comenzó a decir el chico-. ¿Ya sabes lo que vas a hacer después de que terminemos el curso?

-Bueno… -decía pensativa-, en verdad no tengo decidido nada. Hay cosas que me llaman la atención, pero no hay nada claro. ¿Y tú?

-Siempre me ha gustado la arqueología, y no me importaría estudiarlo en profundidad.

-¿Enserio? -dijo ilusionada-. ¡A lo mejor mi padre es uno de tus profesores!

-Tal vez, pero…

-¿Pero…?

-No importa, te lo contaré tiempo al tiempo.

-¡Vamos, no te pongas en plan misterioso como pasó cuando volviste de Hong Kong!

-Tiempo al tiempo… -repitió.

Antes de que pudiera decir algo más, sintió una presencia cerca de ellos. Syaoran se giró también hacia ella, desconcertado.

-¿Tú también lo sientes? -preguntó. La muchacha asintió con la cabeza para que, a continuación, se pusieran a observar a su alrededor en busca del causante-. ¿Y si a lo mejor es Tomoyo?

-No lo creo, se notaría a leguas que es ella.

Entonces, Sakura notó ver a alguien por el rabillo del ojo, en dirección a los árboles que rodeaban el parque. Pero, cuando miró, se encontró que no había nadie.

-Juraría…

-La presencia ha desaparecido… -dijo él. Esta se encogió de hombros-. Se está haciendo tarde, lo mejor que podemos hacer es irnos.

-Pero… -y sin dejarla terminar, Syaoran colocó su mano sobre su hombro.

-Mañana antes de ir a clase volveremos a supervisar la zona -le dijo-. Pero tenemos que descansar. No se sabe si tendremos que usar nuestra magia si llega a ser un enemigo.

Syaoran tenía razón. Sakura después de su inicio de curso y aquel sueño extraño le habían dejado completamente exhausta.

-Está bien…

El chico volvió a tomar la mano de la chica y la condujo lejos del parque, mientras que, detrás de un árbol, una persona encapuchada se ocultaba de la vista de los jóvenes, solamente observaba una baraja de cartas en su mano, la cual, emitía un aura oscura.

-Llegó la hora.

 _Continuará._

* * *

 **Nota de autora:** Antes de empezar, quiero agradecer a las personas que hayan llegado hasta este punto, pues posiblemente haya gente que sólo ha leído hasta el continuara y le ha dado a la opción de retroceder la página.

Hace tiempo que no escribía un fanfic, y en este caso, nunca he hecho de Sakura Card Captor. Lo más cercano fue un crossover de FT con TRC, pero, desde que inició la temporada de Clear Hen, me dieron ganas de hacer una historia con este anime, pero no una en donde todo fuese feliz, quería hacer un fanfic oscuro, e aquí esta historia. No obstante, esta historia también contendrá ships, misterio, entre otras cosas. Y, a lo mejor, vemos personajes de otras obras de CLAMP, pero tiempo al tiempo.

Por el momento solo he redactado esta parte para saber cómo reaccionaría la gente a pesar de ser un capítulo de escaso impacto. Y, en el caso de que guste, estoy dispuesta a continuar con este fanfic. Si no, pienso escribirlo para mi misma y para los allegados que le interesen. Pero bueno, por el momento sólo queda por vuestra atención.


End file.
